


☣️ Is He....Josuke Higashikata (4)

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣️ Averageweeb | Jojo's Bizarre Adventure*Dances to Great Days*If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣️ Is He....Josuke Higashikata (4)

"Great, Just Great." Skull said as he stared at his flat tire.

Skull had been in Morioh, Japan after finishing up a mission and he decided to stay for a bit. The town had a strange sense of familiarity to it.

He was going to leave the town when his motorcycle had gained a flat tire.

Skull sighed as he muttered something under his breath.

"Crazy Diamond."

Then a pink and blue entity came out of nowhere and the tire gained a yellow glow and the tire was repaired.

Ever since the curse was broken, Crazy Diamond had been with him and he had the ability to fix broken things such as the tire from earlier.

Skull knew Crazy Diamond had something to do with his past but the only thing he could say is "Dora."

As Skull drove off he never noticed a sliver haired man starring at him.

"J-Josuke!?"

**Author's Note:**

> ☣️ Averageweeb | Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
> 
> *Dances to Great Days*
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
